


Perler Bead Art (Rammstein cross logo)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Perler Bead art I made of a logo from one of my favourite bands!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perler Bead Art (Rammstein cross logo)

This is the Rammstein Logo I made from Perler Beads! 

[](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/Asgardian_Vampire/media/Pic_0418_993_zpsfd173e93.jpg.html)

And here it is in a frame, ready to go up on my wall ...

[](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/Asgardian_Vampire/media/Pic_0418_995_zps90ced787.jpg.html)


End file.
